wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor's Trident
The Emperor's Trident are a mysterious and little-known Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and of uncertain lineage. Not a lot of official information is known about this elusive chapter's past, but recovered records state that the Emperor's Trident has been active since at least M34 or M35. They are masters of void warfare and boarding operations. Since the formation of the Great Rift in 999.M41, the majority of the Chapter that was out on campaign, lost contact with the 1st Company and their Chapter Master. Despite this setback, the Emperor's Trident continues to stand resolute during Mankind's darkest hour. Chapter History The Emperor's Trident are an enigmatic Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding. Exactly which lineage they are descended from is a matter of much conjecture amongst Imperial historiographers. Extant records, dating as far back as M34, indicates numerous sightings of mysterious Astartes in dark teal battle-plate adorned with deep rust coloured trim. Though not explicitly named, many believe that this unmentioned Chapter was none other than the bellicose Astartes of the Emperor's Trident. Ever since the Oranthian Crusade and the numerous Drukhari raids on Oranthi have forced the Chapter to start recruiting from Oranthi's moons of Sor'yin, Zarranci and Jotalesh. While recruitment on Oranthi is still the chapter's main source of aspirants, at the start of the 41st Millennium the chapter now recruits from both Oranthi and her moons. When the knowledge of the Emperor's Trident's Chapter strength came to light, the Inquisition sent an inquisition team to the chapter's homeworld to find out the truth and reasoning behind this. Unfortunately, while the Inquisitorial team was enroute to Oranthi the galaxy-wide warp rift known as the Cicatrix Maledictum opened up and the Inquisitorial vessel disappeared and was believed lost. Many Emperor's Trident Companies were near, or around their home system as the 13th Black Crusade raged on. During this conflict a Chapter Master from a unknown chapter informed Tercal Norith of a chaos warband raiding near the Oranthi System. With this news Norith ordered all companies, aside from the 1st Company, to reinforce Oranthi and the nearby systems. When the Great Rift opened up across the galaxy the 1st Company lost contact with Oranthi and their chapter. Meanwhile, the rest of the Chapter was trapped in the Dark Imperium and lost contact with their First Company and their Chapter Master. With the loss of their leadership "The Warden" Velsar took over as Chapter Master, vowing to the Statue of the Lord of the Sea to reclaim the worlds the Imperium had lost, officially starting the "Krakotheric" Crusade or the Reclamation Crusade. During the Indomitus Crusade, when the 1st Company rejoined their chapter, they found their surviving brothers were unable to resupply to their nearby forge worlds due to mitigating circumstance, either from being cut off or being overrun by the warp and its slaves. The Emperor's Trident chapter were so desperate of supplies that they even resorted to stripping the armour, weapons and vehicles from Traitor Astartes and with rumors being heard of the Tridents harvesting traitor gene-seed from every warband they defeated. Notable Campaigns *'Theft of Warboss Dakka Hed (290.M35)' - Theft of Warboss Dakka Hed: Warboss Dakka ‘ead attacked the Diasorlor and the rest of the fleet making their presence known, the first ships to fall were the Oranthian ships, with Ork Nobz boarding near the A’thohoan and many orkz boarding various parts of the ships, some even missing the ship entirely. The Battle Brothers that were tasked in guarding the A’thohoan were all killed along with chapter serfs that were also in the A’thohoan. The fighting was largely in the Emperor’s Trident favor. With only nine Trident brothers dying in the raid a far greater loss took place. Many of the trophies/ skulls in the A’thohoan were taken including the skull of the Hell Leviathan. *'Conquest of Xeroa (301.M35)' - Conquest of Xeroa A system thought dead from numerous Ork WAAAGHs!, the 4th Company entered the system and immediately was attacked by Ork ships, the ships collided and brave battle brothers managed to used their to disable the thrusters at a high cost, when the company reached the planet they discovered the human population enslaved by Orkz of the Goff clan. The company laid vast orbital bombardment upon the Ork stronghold and away from main human populated area. The chapter then made planet-fall via drop-pods. To the human slaves it was a nothing more than a gift from the Emperor as they witnessed numerous droppods of the Emperor’s Angels of Death rained from the Heavens. Seeing this made the enslaved humans rebel with a fury like no other. The Orantian Pirates were given strict orders to protect the humans of the world and help arm them. A major Ork empire was splintered while the chapter then took extermination campaigns around the planet then system. When the chapter started to leave the system they were ambushed by ork ships hidden in a nearby asteroid belt, the warboss of this fleet belonged to Dakka ‘Ead. The 4th Company lost many in the ambush. As soon as the company could muster up a defensive position, Dakka ‘Ead flagship fled.When the Flagship fled the company managed to board all the smaller vessels. What the 4th Company found were a few trophies stolen from the Diasorlor eleven years ago. Unfortunately only a dozen of trophies were found compared to the thousands that were taken. *'The Uprising of the Joad system (789.M35)' - Many systems uprise and a small few are successful, unfortunately for the Joad system they were not. The Emperor’s Tridents entered the system destroying the majority of orbital stations in system before descending on each planet one at a time, any ships that were caught escaping either were destroyed or boarded by chapter forces or Oranthians forces, those ships that were boarded by Oranthians were looted and the escapees were enslaved. The Joad forces were swiftly obliterated with no trophies taken by the chapter and not even one battle brother took a trophy as this conquest was unworthy, pathetic, and worst of all easy. The only good part of this conquest was the Oranthians pirates that are allowed to tag along with the chapter were happy with new loot and slaves. *'The Purge of Zersoa System (588.M39)' - The Purge of Zersoa System:The Emperor’s Trident 3rd Company answered a distress Call from the Zersoa System as the Emperor’s Trident entered the system their ship known as Solar Harvest was immediately attacked with heavily damaged to their ship, during the void battle the Solar Harvest was boarded and the 3rd Company finally knew who their enemy was, the 3rd Company were facing Plague Marines ,the 3rd Company ship had to tactically withdraw to a nearby asteroid field, with a nearby destroyed mining station used to evade the ship as the 3rd Company could try and repair what they could and deal with unwelcome guests. What happened was weeks of void combat with boarding actions between ships. As the Death Guard ship withdrew from the system with their plan already done. The system was corrupted by the tendrils of Nurgle. What happened was a system wide purge of the Zersoa System. *'The Oranthian Crusade (018.M41)' - In the beginning of the new millennia large earthquakes started to plague the Emperor’s Trident Homeworld, causing islands to rip apart and wiping many ships that were sailing or trying to escape the destroyed the islands. The earthquakes were so devastating that underwater that many aquatic animals crawled up the beaches or if they couldn’t walk on land then they resided near the islands on shallow water preying on ships while the creatures that could walk on land attacked human settlements. This natural disaster scarred many Murder Crabs that they basically invaded many islands claiming many Oranthians. The strangest of all was when an ancient ship resurfaced, the vessel was extremely huge with it being bigger than any ship the Emperor’s Trident had in their chapter. The barely intact ship turned out to be the ancient colony ship that brought their ancestors to Oranthi thousands of years ago. When the Emperor Tridents heard of the ancient colony ship resurfacing the Scout Company was ordered to survey the ship alongside an entire trident company near their homeworld. When the chapter alerted the closest forge-world with Skitarii and mechanicus forces allowed to survey the ship by Chapter Master Tercal Norith. With Astartes and mechanicus forces landing on various landing sections of the ship, as soon as skitarii and astartes forces opened the hangar doors they were immediately assaulted by aquatic creates that made their home in the ship some of which were Nova Krakens, Murder crabs, Squids, Sea Wolves. But that was nothing compared to the seemingly endless legions of Drowned that stormed the mechanicus and Astartes forces. The numbers were so vast that Skitarii ordered armoured reinforcements and astartes requested reinforcements as the numbered of drowned could threatened their homeworld. With most of the chapter already in brutal and bloody engagements in other parts of the galaxy there was only one company that answered the call. With three Trident companies assaulting the ship alongside Skitarii forces seeking the priceless ancient technology that was worth the losses. When the Drowned colonists who died in ages past started to dwindle down and Astartes/Skitarii forces proceeded inside the ship with many parts heavily damaged from water and neglect. The real problem was a few Drowner dwellings as well as Animal nests both were equally hostile. After spending weeks of purging Drowned hives as well as animal nests the Skitarii sent downtech-priests, servitors, slaves, and engi nseers to go looking and shipping salvageable technology While the Astartes overlooked the operation stubbornly as this was their ancestral ship and their planet. However, many of the natives that died from the EarthQuake, drowned at sea, or by native wildlife turned to Drowned men and instinctively traveled to the ship in mass. While Skitarii forces kept the initial attack at bay the bulk of Drowned Men started to storm the beach. A remarkable sight is that a large number of Drowned Men still retained knowledge on equipment usage with many able to fire their weapons and a few still able to use vehicles. The Astartes forces assisted in defending the ship with the help of predator tanks sinking their ships and focusing fire on large clumps of Drowned Men. After months of defending the ship and casualties were taking their toll the Drowned Men were all for a time wiped out. In the end the Mechanicum forces found valuable STC drives and some salvageable tech somehow not completely damaged. The Mechanicum greatly rewarded the chapter with War-gear and rare equipment. *'The Doom of the Grous System 419/.M41)' - The Grous system was a tragedy, as the Imperium lost many valuable planets including an agri-world, forge-world, three civilised worlds, and an ocean world. The Great Devourer entered in system due to a genestealer cult that sent their xeno beacon that alerted a nearby hive ship to the system. With the Grous system so close to the Emperor’s Trident homeworld, the chapter disengaged from all engagements to try and reach the system as fast they can. The genestealer cult revolted the authority on Grous IV, a civilised world fell into anarchy as tyranid reinforcement flooded the planet. The Emperor’s Trident sent almost their entire chapter to the Corako system as the 8th company was elsewhere. With 1300 battle brothers in system Grous IV fell and on their way to Grous III, Chapter forces made planetfall on Grous III rallying to the capital until the majority of civilian populations evacuated. With the tyranid forces advancing on the capital with sections of the capital falling each day and casualties of the Emperor’s Trident rising. When the population of Grous III and Grous II was evacuated with the Forge world sending reinforcements to the Emperor’s Trident with hundreds of thousands of guardsmen and Skitarii forces to Grous V the Emperor’s Trident chapter with Guardsmen/Skitarii holding off the tyranid forces at the capital planet while the rest of the system was devoured in that time. The fighting was so brutal and long lasting that some battle brothers had to fight with fists and some resorted to looting weapons and ammo of their fallen brothers. With the last city falling the survivors grouped up to the Chapel of the Emperor’s Light. Many Battle Brothers were ready to die as the Chaplains were performing prayers that were only used in funerary services of fallen brothers and serfs and similar takes in the communal vox, with many preparing to die and thinking that there chapter would die they all yelled at the top of the throats their ancient battle cry and all vowed to not retreat and die down to the last man, as the battle was at it peak the sky rained drop-pods of two chapters, the chapters were able to push the tyranids out as the Emperor’s Trident regrouped, the two chapters were on their way to reinforce nearby systems under siege by the Traitor Legions. The two chapters encountered Grous refugees and saying that an Astartes chapter refused to retreat. The system died with many refugee ships were caught by tyranids. When the chaptered reunited with one another as many of the companies were cut off from one another around the city, many had their armour heavily scarred and ruined with a number with missing limbs and destroyed even their colour scheme was even scratched off to just silver. With many chapter ships onced full of battle brothers now seemed almost empty with the 3rd company only having one survivor. When the chapter regrouped and re-armed and travel with the two other chapters to deal with large-scale xeno attacks. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - While Abaddon and his forces were assaulting Cadia and nearby systems, a Chapter Master informed Tercal Norith about chaos Warbands assaulting nearby systems and Norith discovered the Oranthi system was near the assaulted area. Norith ordered all companies to reinforce the Oranthi and nearby systems. When the Great rift opened up the entire chapter with exceptions of the 1st company was trapped in the Dark Imperium. With the chapter unable to contact their 1st they thought them dead thinking the warp engulfed them. The same with the Rust Guard with Norith thinking he killed his chapter and brothers. *'Reclamation Crusade (001.M42)' - Within the first weeks of the Reclamation Crusade Oranthi was invaded by a large warband of Emperor's Children, the battle was fierce with losses on both sides. As the battle was at its fiercest numerous Warp Portals opened in the Fell Stone causing the Daemons of Slaanesh to pour into the Fortress Monastery. The Warp Portals were only able to be closed when the Majority of the chapter's Librarians sacrificed themselves by using their psychic minds to close the portals, this cut off daemonic reinforcements allowed the Emperor's Tridents to push back the traitor's assault on the Fortress Monastery. The Warden Velsar and his personal bodyguards dueled against a vile Keeper of Secrets known as Anth'slthys, while Velsar was able to banish the daemon back to the warp it was at the cost of his bodyguards slain by the daemon. Even with the portals closed many daemons were still present within the Fell Stone, many daemons fill almost every level with very few levels secured by the Emperor's Trident, in their Desperation the chapter awoken all of their Dreadnoughts to help bolster their defenses then chapter serfs rang a large bell at the highest point attracting Drowned men. The Drowned Men took the Emperor's Children off guard and in their distraction the Emperor's Trident assaulted the traitors with their dreadnoughts leading the charge.When the Fell Stone was taken back the Traitors' plan was realized the gene vaults of the chapter were raided and all the Astartes that were task to guard it were all found butchered and mutilated, the chapter focused their efforts on purging the traitors on their planet. What happened was the combined efforts of Oranthi Clans and the chapter working together to push back the darkness. After the traitors were forced off the planet the chapter went on to reclaim lost worlds. As the Reclamation Crusade waged on for 80 years, with many worlds the chapter came across as dead worlds with nothing but chaos energy on the planet, the few worlds that were found were protected by the chapter with furious zeal when daemons and traitor astartes invaded the world hoping to purge and enslave. When Primarch Guilliman and his fleet arrived in the Reanoth sector the surviving astartes almost opened fire upon the ships thinking it was some warp trick and many not believing that the Ultramarines primarch returned, before the Remaining Trident opened fire on the ally fleet Chapter Master Tercal Norith ordered his ship The Diasorlor to go infront of the fleet to calm down his brothers. The hostilities ended when the first company docked with the Solar Harvest to show that reinforcements were real. Chapter Homeworld Class: Ocean/Death World Affiliation: Imperium Population: 612 million (former), 33,958,570 (current) Tithe Grade: Adeptus Non (officially) Segmentum: System: Reanoth System Sector: Sub-Sector: The planet of Oranthi is a world where it is nearly night most of the year and some rare times sunlight can pierce the clouds, this is seen as a omen of the Emperor, the world has tens of thousands of islands of various sizes surrounding the entire planet with one continent on the planet. With the native human population using primitive ships to travel there are a large number of hostile aquatic creates from the gigantic armoured crustacean simply known as a Murder Crab, the numerous and small flesh rippers, the unnerving and undead warp-tainted corpses known as“Drowned Men”, to the rare and extremely dangerous Hell Leviathan. The planetary ruling class is divided into clans or houses with each house further divided into noble families with lesser houses swearing Oaths of loyalty to the greater houses. The current ruling house and by extension the governor of the planet is Serena Vorrow of the Vorrow clan. Home-world Culture: The native human population has taken to a more raiding culture as their planet contains small islands and few large landmasses. The population is divided in numerous warring clans, with each clan using either primitive boats or advanced hovering platforms, the native populations use these ships to hunt dangerous creatures native to their homeworld to feed their people or raid other ships/islands for currency, slaves, or any kind of loot. The largest clan Serantios who have sent very little recruits to the Emperor’s Trident chapter only doing so when pressured or raided by chapter forces forcefully taking potential recruits to the Fell Stone. Each clan fights with each other for territory, loot, and glory. These ships can differ vastly from primitive wooden ships with flint based weaponry to rare hovering platforms armed with advanced weapons with some crazed individuals mounting weapons used for star-ships. So far the most common ships used by clans are heavy bolter mounted ships made with certain metals native to the planet along with plasteel and ceramite with lowest ranked crew armed with bolt-action las guns with other ranks armed with rare power weapons, auto-guns, quality las guns to bolt guns. The native population do make scythes attached to the ship via a chain as a powerful grappling device usually with a hooked/barbed barbed blade as to hook into prey/ships. The Oranthi people have always been very protective of their homeworld when it comes to anyone and many oranthian people have a hard time trusting outsiders. The "Star of Twilight" is when the sunlight of their dying star shines down on the dark world. Children who miraculously survive are given tattoo of predatory jaws on their lower jaws so everyone can see their curse. Oranthi culture is heavily based on rites and ceremonies, with each rite and ceremonies rewarded with Oranthi tattoo. Oranthi Culture has a huge priority on family and continuing the line, because of this most families are huge with parents having many children. Oranthi culture also has a strong emphasis on respect, even rival clans/houses must show at least some respect to each other. Elders and parents are ones that respect must be given, even astartes show respect to elderly Oranthians respect is even attached to Oranthian honor. Oranthi Culture is very warlike and militaristic on the account of the many dangerous sea creatures that lurk under the ocean, every year the closest thing to Oranthi scientists discover dozens of new species of sea life with many being considered dangerous Homeworld Traditions The Oranthi people have a number of traditions, especially those involving the rites of manhood, where boys are sent into the mountains where they have to hunt a mountain wolf and sometimes the whole pack. The Oranthi people have made guardsmen regiments even though the planet never needs to make guardsmen regiments but due to Oranthi culture Oranthi has been allowed by the High Lords to make no more than 50 regiments at one time. Oranthi's Moons Sor'Yin Sor'Yin is splendid Shrine World where the people are zealous to the extreme hunting down the numerous mutant armies that are scattered around their home-moon. The people of Sor'Yin see the Oranthi people as well as the people living on the dozens of moons as heretics. Sor'Yin has declared numerous wars and crusades against Oranthi as the Oranthi people are the most dangerous compared to the other populations in system. Many guardsmen regiments of Sor'Yin practice suicidal bayonet charges and suicide bombings.The Sor'Yin have stopped invading Oranthi when the Emperor's Trident made Oranthi as their homeworld and Oranthi has stopped invading Sor'Yin. Teranci Planetary Terrain: The planet Teranci is a world of hardship for the planet’s surface is almost covered in snow and ice with 400 generators on the outside of the planet, old underground ruins that housed Teranci’s first colonists are now abandoned and decaying with the inhabitants untouched for thousands of years. The generators that are scattered throughout the planet are large heat vents that dig deep into the planet's core that keep warm local settlements and small cities that hold the planets human inhabitants. The locals spend most of their day in hard labour mining precious resources both for trade as well as to power their giant generators. Of the 400 generators on the planet, only 152 are still active. The last census on Teranci gave the moons population just over one million people. The most terrifying aspect of the planet is not the fauna but the weather, the weather on average is -60 degrees celsius but one thing above all is feared by the locals and that is the Howling End. The Howling End is a massive storm that plummet the temperature beyond its normal rate and the fact that large ice chunks are forced out of its spot and glide against the winds for hours to months. An unfortunate soul trapped in the storm will have a extremely high likelihood of being bludgeoned, stabbed, or eviscerated by flying ice chunks Fauna and Flora: The Tunneling Hyscorn, this creature is almost the exclusive food source of the Teranci people due to its tremendous size that it could feed half a generator city. The only way the Teranci people can get food is to form large hunting party arm to the teeth with Heavy bolter team and even using some tanks and making use of rock-grinders units to dig into nest as well as loaders to carry the beast back to a city. Rort: The Rort is a type of herd animal that are numerous and found throughout the planet and feeds only a plant that somehow grows beneath the snow that is sometimes farmed by the locals. The Hyscorn preys on the Rort who feeds on the plant. # Jotalesh: # Werlago: This moon is the primary housing of Trident ships when a company returns home # Hepherosh: + Data Expunged + # Zerom: + Data Expunged + Chapter Organisation Chapter Command The current Chapter Master of the Emperor's Tridents is Tercal Norith. Specialist Ranks *'Lantern Bearers' - Lantern Bearers are a few selected chaplains that are used during funerary services of fallen serfs and battle brothers. *'Warden' - The Emperor’s Trident do keep +Data Expunged+ that have been deemed too dangerous by the council of Chaplains with the most devoted battle-brother of the 1st Company being chosen to guard them, unknowingly passing every test without the battle-brother knowing it, until the chaplains induct them and announce him as the Warden. The Battle-Brother Velsar is a veteran among veterans and elder among elders and was chosen to be the Warden tasked to watch over the chapter's secrets and destroy them if necessary. The Warden watches them all permanently stationed in the Fell Stone. *'Rust Guard' - The Rust Guard are the warriors within the 1st Company given the honour of wearing rare Terminator plate into battle. The honorable 1st Company are deadly warriors and their armour shows it, each terminator plate looks more like cracked stone than clean metal. The rust color trim seems to expanded on the armour to give the appearance of rust spreading over the dark teal. The terminator reliquary has a large number of both old and new lighting claws, the claws wet with saltwater. The Rust Guard decorate themselves with long purity seals that are rolled around their armour's limbs, called purity scrolls, as well as various trophies and extra attachments to their armour such as teeth put through rope, capes, purity seals, and various other pieces. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment Rites of Initiations Like many rites and ceremonies of Oranthi for the many boys of the planet hunt local Mountain Wolves spread out across the planet to fully become a man a similar rite takes place to prove to the chapter of worthy recruits is sending small groups of boys on ships to hunt for “Ridge Gliders” and large reptile that glides on the rocks of the islands. The men that fight this creature need to be weary of the Glider’s defense mechanism o spray boiling hot water from a fresh water pouch as well as its blades wings that can decapitate the careless and noisy. Aspirant Trials When the survivors of the Ridge Glider hunt group up they are then sent back to their villages and are to await the next trials. The Trials of the Deep are a collection of Rites when those children who survived the Ridge Glider are deemed worthy to go on to the Trials of the Deep. Most children who survive the Ridge Glider are then sent back to their villages are then discussed by Astartes and chapter serfs and deem those who are worthy to become a Trident of the Emperor, those who are deemed worthy are then invited to go on to further trials and those who are not deemed worthy live their lives normally. The first Trial of the Deep is takes place on a small island with a large bell in a center tower. When the bell clangs it attracts Drowned Men and creatures who are able to go ashore, the aspirants must work together with the assortment of weapons and forged a bond of brotherhood, cooperation, and strategy in order to survive. The second trial involves going on a raid. The third trial involves ritualistic dueling between each other with claims that losers will die, of course the trial usually ends before any deaths occur as it allows both duelists to fight at their best. The fourth trial involves dueling an astartes for a certain time, and at times depending on the number of aspirants they might fight as one or as groups against each other or a squad of astartes, of course no aspirant will be able to beat full astartes but the supervisor and the astartes dueling the aspirants will test them see their tactics, fighting skills and survivability. Each trial has a high mortality rate with thousands of aspirants in the first trial and many either die or deemed not worthy and are sent back to their clans until only a handful remain. The final trial is conquering the depths of the deep that has caused grief to all Oranthi people since the firsts day of their ancestors colonization, The few aspirants that are worthy of the Lost Blade trial are given a spear and Chapter Gladius and are expected to dive into the depths and hunt. All are given breathing apparatuses so they can stay in the water for long periods of time. During Chapter Master Tercal Norith’s time in the final trial he was swallowed whole by a Titan Shark he survived by eating the carcasses of the sharks prey and was forced to live in the creature's body for weeks when the creature died and became beached he then violently exited the shark's stomach with a broken gladius. He terrified the villagers who were sent to examine the carcass as he emerged from the creature. Time as a Neophyte When a Aspirant becomes a Neophyte they are given a gladius with the craftsmanship and design originating from the Neophyte’s clan. Before Neophytes are given a taste of combat against the enemies of Mankind they must hunt down a cave a nest of Eviscerators Spiders, each neophyte squad must work together in order to bring down a Eviscerator and take its head to the Fell Stone. The Lost Blade Trials Every once in a while the chapter will begin a ceremony called "The Lost Blade" Trials in reference to the blades of every initiate/neophyte that has died in the coastline/waters around the Fell Stone during their initiation trials. This ceremony begins with a random number of veterans taking part in the trial, then the veterans start with a honour duel between all veterans. After half of the brothers are defeated in the duels, the second trial begins when the winning duelists are taken to the end of the coast of the Fell Stone led by the High Chaplain the area of water chosen by the High Chaplain are then surveyed by chapter serf to make sure the area is safe for this trial, occasionally the astartes will have to fight a local predatory sometimes armed or bare-handed. When the second trial begins when the volunteers dive into the waters of their homeworld, the requirements are to dig up a blade of a fallen aspirant that died during their trials. When they find a blade. The second trial can go for a few hours to a week and only the first ten can go on to the next trial, The battle brothers who complete this task are then led to the Fell Stone and placed in a maze like arena with water slowly rising, when two brothers find each other they must duel until one is rendered unconscious. The true goal is to find a way out of the maze, when a battle brother is rendered unconscious chapter serfs quickly find the astartes and takes them out of the maze as to avoid an unnecessary death by drowning. This trial ends until only five battle brothers remain, these five are then sent to the death-watch with their armour adorned with a tusk crafted in the shape of a small shield of a oceanic creature of their water showing their badge proving they took on the Trials of the Lost Blade. Chapter Beliefs The chapter believes strongly in honor and a sense of duty in the face of adversity. Due to the raiding style of the chapters homeworld the battle brothers excel in boarding actions and being boarded. Due to some superstitions of the Oranthian people including the superstition of it being unlucky being away from sea-water, so many trident ships have Oranthian salt water in certain sections of the ship as well as many if not all Battle Brothers have small capsules filled with the salt water of their home-world on their persons at all times. The assault company paint their shoulders red as a artful representation of spilt blood, if a battle brother dishonors himself from a multitude of reasons he will be sent to the assault company and are only equipped with a double handed chainsword and are put in squads of other dishonored battle brothers unimaginatively named "Son's Dishonored". Out of all the xenos the Emperor Tridents have fought many share the opinion that the T'au are the worst of all, as High Chaplain Yergon puts it, "It's horrible when the enemy takes our citizens as slaves. It's worse when a population willing joins the xenos and fights for their cause." Chapter Traditions The chapter have a number of traditions many from their home world. Some traditions come from their homeworld such as pain/battle markings whenever someone gets an injury thats is likely to scar they will get Oranthian markings around their wound or anywhere on their body as a list of weapons that tried to kill them, these tattoos can range from to simple or extravagant and complex patterns, when an astartes receives a pain marking it will only be tattooed on his skin and not his armor, these pain markings are small in comparisons to other markings used by the chapter with common markings are the size of a non-astartes thumb . Whenever a battle-brother dies their individual squad mates will put "loss" marks with their names combined with complex patterns to honour their fallen squad-mates as to show that they’re mourning their brothers. Loss marks are only used when a brother dies and the loss marks are only able to be placed on the arms and legs. The Emperor's Trident do also make use of raiding or war markings, when chapter goes on a raid such the uprising of the Joad System they will put a Oranthi raiding or war markings somewhere on their helmet or their shoulders, if the raid was something of great importance or wage war on a notable battlefield a battle brother can tattoo a raid marking on their face. When a Neophyte/ Aspirant completes their trials they will be led by Chaplain and a Apothecary where the “Lord of Scouts” will be waiting next to a crystalline statue of the Emperor wielding a powerful trident fighting The Diasorlor with the Scouts kneeling and swearing an oath to the Emperor or "Lord of Light" or more commonly "The Sea Lord", and the Scouts will utter the phrase, "By the Lord of the I will search the endless sea of the void and will hunt down the traitor, heretic, and the xenos.." When a Battle Brother or serf dies their bodies are put in coffins with etchings of their deeds and honors and their various markings are put in multiple places of the coffin with their name marked on the top of the coffin. When the individual is placed their brothers take the coffin into the Fell-Stones' Catacombs in the deepest part of the Fortress Monastery. Every funerary service along with Lantern Bearers and a Chaplain the ceremony must have at least one squad of fully armed and armoured Terminators and everyone else is armed. If a Chapter Master falls in battle their successor must spend one month in the Fell Stones' Catacombs and must be fully armed and armoured. Chapter Gene-Seed The Emperor's Trident Chapter seem to have a malfunction in their Melanchromic Organ leading to the pale skin common to nearly every battle-brother in the chapter. Also the entirety of their eyes are black. Primarch's Curse: The Wasting This is a gene-seed mutation where individual battle brothers are unable to gain most nutrients from most food and drinks. This makes the afflicted battle brothers get weaker and weaker until either dying or forcibly put into sleep-like coma hooked up and constantly being fed nutrients. Chapter Apothecaries and medical serfs search for a cure has been unsuccessful. Combat Doctrine Notable Battle-Brothers *'Chapter Master Tercal Norith: '''Tercal Norith is the current Chapter Master of the Chapter, carrying the only Cataphractii armour in the chapter. With him he carries ''Ocean's Fury a deadly power trident. Norith like many of his brothers wwas born on Oranthi and learned his culture and clan traditions which he still follows as the last living member of his clan. Norith spent centuries as the second in commmand of the chapter when Hurvol Orun was Chapter Master as was there when Chapter Master Orun fell in battle against a Iron Warrior Warband. When Norith became Chapter Master he ordered the most powerful clans to a temporary cease fire to better defend themselves to the high number of Dark Eldar raid that have been been a plague since the Age of Strife, this only partly worked as the various clans hated each other almost as much as the Dark Eldar with raids and clan warfare continuing again. During the Tyranid invasion of the Grous system Norith was critically wounded in battle with the 3rd company taking heavy losses to secure him and the loss of one of their Venerable Dreadnought Ocerraok Barex "The Void Child". Norith is a great strategist and politician with some engagements being avoided between secessionist governors and the chapter by Norith having a conversation with them and at the end of the conversation ending with the governor swearing the planet's allegiance to the Imperium once again. Those who still refused didn't live long to regret their actions. *'High Chaplain Yergon' *'Chief Apothecary Bersis Otenn' * Chief Librarian: Johe Alderos''' *'1st Company Battle-Brother Velsar "The Warden"' *'1st Company Battle-Brother Ancasof Kolb (Rust Guard)' - Ancasof is man held in high regard by his fellow battle-brothers and is commonly seen fighting next to Tercal Norith in the thickest of battle. His dedication and loyalty to his lord is such, that he once jumped in front of a plasma cannon blast to protect his Chapter Master from harm, leaving Ancasof on the verge of death. As a result of his serious injuries he sustained from the plasma blast he has a large patch of scorched skin around his left eye socket and his missing left eye. He also has a large hole in his left cheek as well. Most of his body is either covered in heavy scorch marks or to badly damaged and replaced with cybernetics. Ancasof has repeatedly refused Chief Apothecary Bersis Otenn's requests at giving him a bionic eye and patching up the hole in his cheek. When asked, each time Ancasof has said that he has not earned the right to a bionic eye because he said that he hasn't earned the right to "optional" repair. *'1st Company Battle-Brother Solten Faov (Rust Guard)' - One of the few surviving children that are born under the "Star of Twilight" and even fewer to live long enough to go through space marine trials. Usually children born under the "Star of Twilight" are put to death as those children are considered cursed and the surviving children receive the tattoo of predatory jaws. Solten Faov faced a hard childhood as he was pushed around and sometimes hunted. Solten spent countless nights evading small groups of thugs belonging to a small noble house that was his former family, to purge the curse out of their bloodline. Solten was able to kill the gang one by one and killed many of his former family members, which cause the dissolving of that noble house. An undercover chapter serf took notice of this remarkable child and then quickly abducted him. Solten faced more adversity during his trials and is currently the only loyal "Twilight Child" as all Twilight children that become Astartes have all been corrupted by the insidious touch of the Ruinous Powers and turned traitor. *'1st Company Battle-Brother Therol Vassks (Rust Guard)' *'1st Company Battle-Brother Malicas Helsov "The Unbreakable" (Rust Guard)' - Malicas was just a scout when he became enslaved by the sadistic Drukhari and kept as a tortured pet for uncounted number of decades to the Archon of the Kabal that plagued Oranthi. What Malicas endured was unspeakably and left him a tortured husk . When the 1st Company boarded the Kabal's flagship with the intention of rescuing captured slaves of Oranthi they found Malicas and immediately freed him. As soon as they freed him Malicas went into a frenzy and grabbed a nearby sword and charged to the bridge of the ship killing all in his way. When he found the Archon, he battled her for a full day, within that battle he lost both of his arms and had one of his legs badly damaged. Critically injured, the Archon made the mistake of kneeling and gloat over her fallen adversary. This proved to be her undoing. The duel ended when Malicas mauled the Archon's throat with his teeth. Tercal Norith personally promoted Malicas into the ranks of the elite Rust Guard for his endurance. Malicas is a man of few words and is commonly called one of the 'Four Fangs' of the Chapter, with the other three fangs being brothers Ancasof Kolb, Velsar, and Chapter Master Tercal Norith. Malicas is both respected and feared amongst his brothers. Malicas is never seen without his power-sword Reaper's Heart and his Master-Crafted Assault Cannon, Siren's Kiss. *'1st Company Battle-Brother Belsorn Khal' *'1st Company Battle-Brother Onthrol (deceased)' *'1st Company Battle-Brother Letheric (Deceased)' *'1st Company Battle-Brother Tairanc Olosiom (Rust Guard)' *'Librarian Untiao (Deceased)' *'3rd Company Captain: Zertoa' *'4th Company Sergeant Isan'Mo (deceased)' *'Apothecary Dorelan' *'Lord Techmarine Sarinth' *'10th Company Captain C'tono, "Lord of Scouts"' *'5th Company Veteran Brother Loter (Deceased)' *'5th Company Veteran Brother Vekcansi' *'5th Company Veteran Brother Lushavo' *'5th Company Veteran Brother: Corzon Umbaro' *'5th Company Veteran Brother: Zaran Iltash' *'5th Company Veteran Brother Lacerok (Deceased)' *'Contemptor Dreadnought Solruc Aruthican "''The Reaping Serpent"' - Aruthican is the most revered member of the Chapter. Even Tercal Norith bends his knee to him when the mighty dreadnought is in his presence. Most of Aruthican's past is unknown and forgotten, but many battle-brothers in chapter cannot recall a time in its history where Solruc Aruthican has not served as a member of the chapter. Aruthican has the skull of a predatory creature of Oranthi mounted upon one of his massive shoulders and the gorget of his dreadnought hull has a creature's lower jaw around it. Even as a dreadnought, Aruthican is a dangerous adversary, even being separated from his brothers, he is still a dangerous warrior. Charging into battle with his plasma cannon and his massive dreadnought clawed gauntlet, cleaving through enemy ranks leaving a trail of gore whereever he goes. *'Venerable Dreadnought Losham''' Chapter Fleet *''The Diasorlor'' (Unknown Class Battleship) - The Diasorlor is the chapter's mighty flagship, it's name derived from a supposed mythical creature native to the chapter's homeworld. The Diasorlor is a monster of a ship with small parts of the ship having pools of salt water from massive oceans that cover Oranthio, some water going from knee length to waist deep, with one pool even going 12 feet deep. Like every ship owned by the Emperor's Trident Chapter, the Diasorlor has a large great hall with a massive table made from the bones of the largest Hell Leviathans ever recorded in the Chapter's history. The Hell Leviathan was twice the size of the Fell Stone, which took the combined efforts of two chapter companies as well as the cooperation of every clan, sending powerful ships to deal with their aggressor. The great hall is called the A'thohoan in their native tongue, every A'thohoan on every Trident ship is where great feasts take place, with battle-brothers, chapter serfs, and notable crew members are invited and treat each other like equals. During the feast the Chapter's Chaplains solemnly list off the names of fallen battle-brothers, chapter serfs, and notable crew that have died in service to the Emperor and the Imperium. For any battle-brother outside of the 1st Company to be invited to The Diasorlor for a feast is considered the second greatest honour next to being in the 1st Company itself. It is common knowledge that every Trident ship has a great hall housing the skulls of great creatures the chapter has had difficulty putting down. These include various tyranids, subspecies of kroot, heads of fierce T'au warriors as well as the heads of their battlesuits, abominations created by the Drukhari as well as Drukhari warriors, creatures native to Oranthio, heads of daemons of all four gods, many heads of Ork Warbosses, hundreds of Traitor Astartes heads, Necron heads and many unknown xenos the Chapter has fought against down the long millennia. *''The Solar Harvest'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the Emperor's Trident 3rd Company. *''Medusa's Veil'' (Strike Cruiser) - Named in honour of those Iron Hands the Emperor's Trident fought alongside to halt an incursion comprised of a large force of Drukhari raiders. The name is a fitting tribute to those Iron Hands that died alongside the Emperor's Trident. The name symbolizes that the Iron Hands homeworld is mourning the loss of her sons. *''Blade of Silence'' (Strike Cruiser) - A recovered Strike Cruiser thought lost to the chapter until it reappeared attached to a Space Hulk codified as the Fallen Hunt. With all surviving war-gear, relics, trophies, and banners containing names of campaigns that these inhabitants took part in have been returned to the chapter. *''The Charnel Fang'' (Strike Cruiser) - Chapter Armorium Unique Equipment *'Void Hardened Armour' - As void warfare specialists, the Emperor's Trident often make use of void-hardened armour, specially customised and augmented suits of power armour that has been modified by the Chapter's Techmarines to better withstand the rigours of line breaker assaults, lethal environments and close-quarter boarding actions in space. The drawback of using this kind of modified armour is that the servos and power systems of such armour are often over-strained as a result of these modifications, and require constant extensive maintenance between battles. *'Orinthian Pattern Bolter' - This unique pattern of bolter has been optimised for use in void warfare and boarding operations. Of special note is the attached combat blade and integrated harpoon array. The latter, is a crude but unique weapon which enables a battle-brother to get within close proximity of an enemy on the battlefield. This unique device consists of a body-mounted launcher (above the barrel) and a projectile which is a harpoon with an explosive (penthrite) charge, attached to a thick steel cable. When fired, these lances puncture home into the armour and limbs of an unfortunate victim. Once impaled, the harpoon becomes active, locking to their prey's ravaged insides with sharp spikes on the spearhead, preventing the harpoon from sliding out. This deadly weapon is not simply launched to cripple, it is fired to claim prey. With malicious slowness, an Emperor's Trident battle-brother can then recall its spear. The lance then begins to ratchet back towards the Astartes that fired it, dragging home its victim to within reach of his fellow battle-brothers' melee weapons, where they are butchered in a hail of blood. A secondary function of these harpoons is that they can be utilised as a 'last chance' device during boarding operations. Should a battle-brother have the misfortune of being blown into the vacuum of space, they can fire the harpoon into an enemy vessel's bulkhead, and then utilise their bolter's harpoon array to reel themselves back to safety. *'Orinthian 'Shark Tooth'-Pattern Power Sword' - These deadly blades are master-crafted power swords utilised exclusively by the Emperor's Trident. The serrated edges of these blades allows a strong enough warrior to immobilise an enemy for his comrades to deliver a killing blow or inflict even ruinous injuries by withdrawing the blade from the wound. These jagged wounds are more difficult to close, increasing the fatality rate. Even if the victim manages to survive the fight, they usually die afterwards from extreme blood loss - a benefit from a murderous perspective. The serrated edge also allows a warrior to hold an enemy's weapon in place or even disarm them. *'Volkite Weapons' - There are rumours amongst the Chapter that they also possess a small number of relic Volkite Weapons. These archaic and very rare weapons date back thousands of years to the Age of Strife. They possess considerable killing power surpassing most armaments of their size. During the Great Crusade era, these weapons were difficult to manufacture, event for the most able of forges. On the modern era battlefields of the 42nd Millennium, they are all but unseen, except by those few ancient Chapters that still maintain a stockpile of these relic weapons within their armouries. How the Emperor's Trident managed to obtain such obscure and deadly weapons is unknown. Chapter Relics *''Oceans' Fury'' - A unique power weapon taking the shape of an ancient terran trident, every chapter master is given this Relic to show their authority. When Chapter Master Oruns fell in battle and Oceans' Fury was taken by the Iron Warriors' chaos lord as a trophy the entire first company fell into unmatcher rage purging the Iron Warriors warband down to the last man stalking them both in the void and on planets stalking the warband for months when the Iron Warriors were in full retreat. The Power Trident middle blade is a gladius blade and the two outer barbs are curved blades. The middle blade is longer with a spear-tip than the outer two blades acting as axes. The staff of the trident is lined with dark hyper conducive crystals and bolts of lightning circling the trident. *''Chevarion Chain-Axes'' - While the forge world that resides in the same system of the Emperor's Trident homeworld of Oranthi, the tech-priests categorizes this chain-axe variant as a Chevaron pattern. Due to the Oranthian accent the Emperor's Trident call it Chevarion. While most parts of this pattern is of standard parts, the Chevarion pattern does make the axe head more curved on the ends as well as having the chain of the axe able to spin fast with little to no problem. One curious design choice that was placed in a few of these chain-axes is its ability to spew salt water from small parts of the axe head. If a heretic somehow survives an attack from this pattern of axe the salt-water will cause more pain so the Astartes can have more time to kill him and any other heretic. The axe-head does have ornate patterns of gold and silver, with later designs added on from the owner's request. The salt-water tank in the chain-axe has no real use aside from the joy an Emperor's Trident gets using it against the enemies of man. *'Tyberith's Fury:' Tyberith's Fury is a relic belonging to an unknown chapter of Adeptus Astartes the only knowledge of this chapter was that they are successors of the Ultramarines. This relic was given as a gift to the Emperor's Trident for their valient attack and immedient defence when the unknown chapter captain was greviously injured in battle and the Emperor's Trident assaulted the enemy to give their ally time to secure their Captain. The blade is described as having dark iron as the hilt and the cleanest steel for the blade, a gem of the purest Sapphire has been put on each side of the crossguard with ornate patterns etched into the blade. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Emperor's Trident primarily wear dark teal coloured battle-plate with deep rust coloured shoulder pauldron trim. The Aquila or the Imperialis on the chest guard is also a deep rust colour. Unlike other more Codex-oriented Chapters, the Emperor's Trident do somewhat adhere to the tenants of these esteemed tome, by stenciling squad specialist markings on their right shoulder pauldron. However, they have chosen to utilise the unique heraldic system of their homeworld instead of the standard markings of the Codex. This squad specialist marking identifies an individual battle-brother's assigned role (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran). The Chapter also utilises the numeric system of their homeworld, stenciling a white coloured number on the right shoulder pauldron inset to identify squad assignment, and on the left poelyn (knee guard) to identify company assignment. The Chapter's assault company traditionally paint their shoulder pauldrons red to represent spilt blood. The 'Rust Guard' (the Chapter's Terminator-armoured elite) have the trim of their battle-plate painted a deep rust colour and have this same colour spread from their gauntlets to the couter (elbow guard) and from the sabaton (foot armour) to the poleyn (knee guard). The symbolism of this colour spreading across their battle-plate symbolises the turning of age, and identifies these ancient warriors as the veteran elite of their Chapter - hence, their namesake - the 'Rust Guard'. The Trident Dreadnoughts are painted in exactly opposite of the Chapter's usual colour scheme - painting the entirety of their dreadnought plate a deep rust colour with their trim painted a dark teal colour. The battle-plate worn by the Space Marines of this Chapter typically bear syncretic iconography, denoting rank and battlefield record. Many of these symbols have been taken from the Oranthi culture, their meanings hidden to outsiders to the Chapter, though Imperial scholars believe that the numeration of the Oranthian glyph markings stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron of the Astartes of the Emperor's Trident refer to attested "kills" against worthy opponents in single combat in increasing order of magnitude. Chapter Badge The Emperor's Trident Chapter badge consists of a deep rust coloured radiant trident wrapped in chains and crowned by an iron halo, centered on a field of teal. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes By the Emperor's Tridents Feel free to add your own About the Emperor's Tridents Gallery File:Emperor's_Trident_Rust_Guard_Termi.png|An Emperor's Trident elite Rust Guard Terminator of the 1st Veteran Company. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed